Beast's Mistake
by Behind the Penname
Summary: They all knew the Beast's temper was something to fear. They just never thought he would truly cause them any harm. If only one Enchanted Object hadn't had to suffer to prove them wrong.


**Chapter 1:**

**The Beast's temper was known among the servants of his castle as something to be feared. Most had felt the effects of it, whether it was simply being screamed at until the Beast was hoarse and they were pressed flat against the wall almost in tears or having to duck out of the way of whatever it was he had picked up and thrown at them this time. So far, he had never once struck them so it caused them true harm, but as everyone knows... there is a first time for everything.**

**The air was chilly, biting at any skin open to the harsh wind that had picked up throughout the day, tussling the fur of the Beast where he stood in the middle of the snow. He'd had a disagreement earlier with Belle concerning the treatment of Cogsworth. The Beast had grown tired of his attempts at 'helping' and had tensed to kick him down the stairs and would have if Belle hadn't protectively plucked the trembling clock from the ground and held him close, and now he was avoiding the castle where the girl was likely rallying his servants against him. For hours, that had been all he had done; hidden from Belle outside his castle alone. He was inclined to stay there until he heard a distant voice calling for him.**

**"Master! Master!" his servant cried, sounding a little breathless from the long walk. Beast turned, scanning the horizon for the other, unsurprised to see the flicker of a candle approaching. Deciding to avoid getting someone else angry with him, he sighed deeply and walked toward the candelabra who was still quickly hopping along.**

**"What do you want?" he demanded, snatching the servant from the ground. Lumière winced and put a candle hand on the Beast's wrist.**

**"Belle is searching everywhere for you, sire, she is worried about you."**

**"Tell her to call off the search, I won't be back," Beast growled, watching his companion's eyes widen in alarm. The flame on his head grew in size and brightness. "For the night, I mean. I'll return after the sun sets and she is asleep; no sooner." **

**"But, Master-!"**

**Beast cut him off, tightening his grip on the candlestick, feeling his claws begin to dig into the wax of Lumière's other hand (he stopped before he could do any real damage of course). The candelabra flinched and fell silent to avoid losing an arm. He was dropped so suddenly he has no time to prepare for the fall into the snow. His fire instantly went out and for a moment he was too dazed to think. He had no choice but to watch his 'friend' and master begin to walk away. **

**"You're losing your chance, mon ami!"**

**The Beast paused and asked, "What?"**

**"You can show her your kindness by apologizing to Cogsworth for threatening to kick him. That would help you win her over! Don't miss the chance, you're running out of time, sire," Lumière answered as he pulled himself out of the snow. While he dusted himself off, Beast thought about his words, finally making the decision to at least try to take the candelabra's advice. He could not afford to lose this chance, not with Belle already angry and ready to attempt to leave once more. This could be what stopped her from escaping. **

**Beast stomped toward Lumière, grabbing him on the way to save the time that would have otherwise been lost waiting for the candlestick to catch up to his much longer strides. With his friend in hand, he hurried back to the castle and searched for the potential love of his life. **

**It thankfully didn't take him long to find her, since she hasn't gone far from where the incident happened: the main staircase overlooking the ballroom. Belle was seated at the bottom with Cogsworth pacing anxiously before her, clock hands wound tight on his face with his true hands clasped behind his back. His entire form was tilted toward the floor so much it looked as if he would teeter then collide with the ground at any moment. Belle, sitting on the stairs with a comforting look in her eyes, sat forward with a hand out, ready to rub his back as he passed or catch him if he fell. The sight made the Beast feel his anger begin to rise as he started to actually feel bad for it. He couldn't be at fault, if the clock had simply left him alone none of this would have happened! **

**It was the click of his claws on the marble floor that made them both look up to find the master of the castle stalking toward them, a frightened looking Lumière clutched in his large paw. They both rose to their full heights, Cogswoth hiding his face by looking down while Belle raised hers to meet the blue eyes of the man before them. **

**"Cogsworth is fine," she began conversationally, "he was rattled by the experience, but I imagine it would have been worse for him if he had actually been kicked down the stairs. I hope you won't follow through and actually do it to any of your staff members in the future, they're such wonderful people."**

**Beast felt his blood begin to bubble in his veins as she spoke. He forgot, just for a moment, what he was holding as his hands tightened into fists. **

**Not even a second later, a pained scream echoed through the ballroom, the sound bouncing off the walls and startling those within it. Beast dropped what he was holding immediately, earning another moan from the poor thing. Belle and Cogsworth rushed forward to their injured friend's side. **

**"Lumière!" the clock cried, taking in the mangled form of his friend. Lumière's arm, the one that had been trapped in the Beast's hand, was bent at an awkward angle, the candle that normally topped it rolling away. The round base was completely crushed and almost flat, the tubular section bent in several places. The damaged candelabra cried.**

**"How could you do that?" Belle demanded angrily. She picked up Lumière as gently as possible and cradled his damaged frame. The Beast merely stuttered and it did nothing to soothe Belle's temper. "You could have killed him!"**

**"I-I..." **

**"Come, Cogsworth, I'm taking him to the kitchen to see what I can do for him," Belle said. She left with the little clock close at her heels. She didn't look back to see the miserable expression upon the Beast's face. **

**As the doors slammed closed, he whispered, "I'm so sorry..."**


End file.
